House of Anubis Returns
by HungerGamesFan4
Summary: Nina and the rest of the house returns to Anubis House. Fabina, Patrome in later chapters, Mick/Mara, Alfie/Amber Lots of Romance and Drama
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Fabina3333 here again! This is a couple chapter easy write, (as I call it) something fun I thought it would be fun to do! Hope you enjoy!

House of Anubis Returns

Chapter 1

Nina has just arrived at Anubis House.

Nina- Wow! It is so great to be back!

Patricia comes running from inside the house.

Patricia-Nina you're back!

They hug!

Nina- Yes, I am! Great to see you! It feels so good to be back! Have you seen Fabian anywhere?

Patricia- No, are you two an item?

Nina- I have no clue. That is what I wanted to find out. We all had to leave so soon after prom night we rarely had anytime to talk to each other by ourselves.

Patricia goes inside.

Nina is about to go inside.

Mick comes outside going to meet Mara to go on a run.

Mick- Nina, you're back.

They hug.

Mick- Nina, Fabian is in our room unpacking. He is so excited to see you!

Nina- Thanks for telling me! I am excited to see him also!

Mick- I hope everything goes well!

Nina-Thanks

Nina goes inside and knocks on his door.

Fabian- Who is it?

Nina- Who do you think?

Fabian- Let me guess? Amber?

He said with sarcasm.

Nina- No!

Fabian- Mara?

He said with even more sarcasm.

Nina- No, who do you think it is? Fabian open the door or I will.

Fabian opens the door to see Nina standing there.

Fabian- Nina!

He picks her up and spins her around.

Nina- Fabian can you put me down?

Fabian- Sorry.

Nina- It's ok. So… how was your summer?

How did you like it? Did you enjoy it? Please review! Please no mean comments.

Sincerely,

Fabina3333


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I am back again with chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

Recap on what happened in the last chapter- Nina asked Fabian how his summer went.

House of Anubis Returns

Chapter 2

Fabian- My summer was great. I went back to my parent's house after you left. I got bored very often. I missed you and everyone a lot.

Nina- I had a very boring summer in America because all of my friends made new friends and forgot about me. I missed everyone and everything about this house and I missed Trudy's cooking, your smile, Alfie and Jerome's pranks, Patricia's attitude, Mick's sportiness, Mara's smartness, and Amber's fashion obsession. One person I didn't miss was Victor and the teachers. Everyone is family to me here.

Fabian- Nina?

Nina- Yeah?

Fabian- About the kiss at the prom. Well after we kissed …

Patricia barges in the room.

Fabian- Couldn't you have knocked?

Patricia- Sorry, I just wanted to tell Nina that Amber just got here and she is going nuts because Jerome told her you didn't come back. She is freaking out. I will hide all your things and just hid. Show up with Fabian at dinner. Ok?

Nina and Fabian- Ok!

Nina- So Fabian what were you saying before Patricia came in?

Fabian Ok, about the kiss. I really like you a lot. Would you like to be my girlfriend, Nina?

Nina- Fabian, I would love, too!

Fabian- Yes!

He smiles.

Nina- When did you start liking me?

Fabian- I have liked you ever since you ran into Patricia while chasing the cab driver. When did you start liking me?

Nina- I started liking you when I stopped because I ran into Patricia and said "Hi."

Trudy- DINNER!

Fabian- Lets go to dinner so we can surprise your roommate!

He holds out his hand for Nina to take. She takes it.

Nina- Lets go!

Thanks for reading chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! No mean reviews please!

Sincerely,

Fabina3333


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's Fabina3333 here! I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Enjoy!

Recap of what happened in House of Anubis Returns. Fabian and Nina were about to leave to go to dinner.

House of Anubis Returns

Chapter 3

Nina and Fabian walk into the dining room.

Amber- Nina! Nina! Nina!

Amber hugs Nina really hard

Nina- Amber, can you please let me go!

Amber- Sorry, I am so glad to see you! I thought you weren't coming back this term.

Nina- Yes, I came back this year. I don't think I could survive without seeing all of you. It took a lot of effort to survive summer without you guys.

They all sit down at the table. Nina and Fabian sit across from each other and Nina uses her free hand to find Fabian's under the table.

Nina- Patricia is Joy coming back?

Patricia-No, her dad doesn't want her around all the teachers and Victor.

Nina-I'm Sorry to hear that.

Mara- Did you and Fabian step out yet?

Fabian and Nina- Yes, we did!

They both smile.

Dinner is over. They all leave besides Fabian and Nina.

They walk over and sit on the couch.

Amber comes in the room.

Amber- What are you two doing? Nina you haven't unpacked yet. When do you plan on doing it?

Nina- I will do it later, Amber. Do you mind?

Amber- Oh! Are you two on a date?

Nina & Fabian- No! Why would you think we are on a date?

Amber- I have no clue why. I just had to ask that. Bye! See ya later!

Fabian- Why would she think we were on a date?

Nina-Well, that is Amber for you.

Fabian- That is true.

Nina moves over and sits in Fabian's lap.

Nina kisses Fabians cheek. They blush. They both stand up. Nina wraps her arms around his neck and Fabian wraps his arms around Nina's waist. They kiss. While they are kissing Jerome walks in the room.

Jerome- Gross. Get a room. I just came in here to get an apple.

Fabian-You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend and I do.

Victor- It is 10 o'clock you all know what that means you have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop.

Nina- we got 5 minutes we probably should get to bed.

Fabian kisses her goodnight.

Nina- Goodnight. Sweet dreams.

Fabian- Goodnight. Sweet dreams, too.

I hope you liked it. Please review! 5 reviews please!

Sincerely,

Fabina3333

eyHi


End file.
